


The New Normal

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony





	The New Normal

Parties.  Parties were a normal thing.  Keith needed a normal thing.  All the paladins did.  Being so far from home, playing hide and seek with the Galra Empire, saving alien races with giant mechanized lions, life was anything but normal.  Not that it would be exactly like a party back on earth.  No one but the 7 of them would attend.  No new recruits from the academy, no local girls to flirt with, no girls to flirt with at all really.  Allura and Pidge would be there of course but the Altean had her eyes on Shiro and Pidge was…well…Pidge.  Not that she wasn’t cute or fun, but Pidge really didn’t seem to have any interests romantically.

Keith’s room wasn’t terribly large either, but he’d talked Shiro into helping him bring in a few cushions and chairs from elsewhere in the castle and they’d converted his bed into a long couch with the clever use of pillows.  Pidge had managed to track down files for some bootlegged earth movies, Hunk and Lance were whipping up some snacks, and Coran had offered to provide beverages of an alcoholic though alien nature. 

There was the sudden sound of footsteps and muffled voices from outside the door.

“So like do we knock or just go in?” Lance already sounded exasperated by the simple conundrum, “Because like a normal party you knock but we all live here now…”

“The polite thing would be to knock,” Pidge responded, “Here or elsewhere.  Privacy and courtesy and all.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he opened the door, the metal panel sliding to the side with a hydraulic hiss.  The blue pilot stood in his usual get up with his arms loaded with bowls of snacks while the green pilot had opted to wear a baggy hoodie and pajama pants, a laptop tucked under her arm protectively and a bowl of food held in the other.  They looked up as the door slid open and beamed sheepish smiles.

“Keith!” Lance blurted, “What a surprise to see you here!”

“It’s his room and he invited us dumbass,” Pidge grumbled as she stepped past the red pilot and into the room.

“Where’s Hunk?” Keith tried to suppress the smug smile on his face at the antics of the first two arrivals.

“Still in the kitchen,” Lance sighed as he too entered the room, “Said something about making sure we had enough snacks.”

Pidge was fiddling with the wall screen as Allura, Shiro, and Coran arrived.  Keith couldn’t help but give Allura a long look over.  She was dressed so casually in a t-shirt he was pretty sure she borrowed from Lance and a pair of pants that probably also came from the blue pilot.  She looked wholly uncertain of her outfit and yet completely comfortable in it.  She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail which made her look almost human, like some girl Shiro might have invited over as a pseudo date.  That’s right, she was Shiro’s girl.  Keith had almost forgotten, his hormones subtly reminding him how long it’d been since he’d been with a woman.

Turning quickly to Shiro, Keith and the black paladin grasped arms and pulled each other into a hug, “Thank for coming.”

“Where would you like the refreshments?” Coran pushed his way in, “I want you to taste my Altean Tonic before it gets warm!”

The drink Coran handed him had a sweetly sour taste to it and reminded Keith of ale.  Coran was pleased even if Lance turned up his nose at it.  The blue paladin did, however, settle on a cider made from some blue fruit while Shiro and Allura gulped down a strong shot of some greenish liquid that made even the black paladin cough as it burned down his throat.  Pidge, meanwhile, was sticking to water and getting the movie up and running.  She smiled mischievously as the screen buzzed to life with the selection menu of Pacific Rim.  Keith appreciated the nod to their mech pilot status as he kicked back another of the Tonics.

The red pilot felt a slight buzz start in the back of his head as he inspected the snacks Lance had brought.  They looked like normal party food, except for the colors.  Chips and several kinds of dips, something that looked like meatballs, blue popcorn, and some very obviously homemade pretzels.  Just as Keith’s mind turned to their missing friend, the door hissed open and Hunk squeezed in with a large pan that was steaming, his oversized hoodie making him appear even bigger than he already was.

“Sorry guys,” the gentle giant smiled, “Nachos took forever to get right.”

“I thought you were baking a cake?” Lance looked up from where he’d pilled some cushions on the floor.

“Well that didn’t turn out,” the yellow pilot blushed, “So I panicked and made nachos instead!”

“Hunk, its fine,” Keith laughed, “Come in and join us.”

By the end of Pacific Rim, Allura was asleep on Shiro’s shoulder while he and Keith playfully talked through who would and wouldn’t be drift compatible of the group, the three of them occupying the “couch” comfortably.  Pidge was sprawled out on the floor deciding what movie to put in next while Coran and Lance downed shots of a red liquid that smelled spicy.  Hunk was absently munching on some chips and nursing one of the blue ciders.  He’d tried one of the Altean Tonics but Keith could tell from the look he gave, the yellow pilot hadn’t enjoyed it.

“How about Transformers?” Pidge propped herself up on her elbow.

“As long as it’s the first one,” Lance sloshed down another shot, his cheeks red and his eyes a little glassy from the alcohol, “All the rest suck.”

“Sounds great,” Keith smiled, the buzz in his head a little stronger after his 5th drink, “I’m gonna have another Tonic.  Want one, Shiro?”

“Actually I think I’m gonna call it a night,” The black paladin stirred, “I should escort the princess back to her chamber as well.”

Keith felt a twist in his gut.  Maybe it was the strange alcohol, or maybe it was that Shiro was taking Allura back to her room.  A quick flash of the two of them kissing hot and heavy made Keith feel jealous and ashamed all at once.  He quickly shook off the feeling and grabbed Shiro into another hug, bidding the princess ado with the other chiming in their good nights as well.  The red pilot silently rebuked his misplaced hormones and started a list in the back of his mind as to why Allura _wasn’t_ attractive.

Keith drank the last three Tonics while Coran and Lance matched shot for shot until the Altean passed out on the floor next to Pidge.  Hunk took up the middle of the “couch” with Lance on one side and Keith on the other.  He side eyed Lance as the man snuggled drunkenly into Hunk, cooing about how cuddly the yellow paladin was while the larger man just chuckled and wrapped his arm around the blue pilot. 

The movie was about two thirds finished when Coran lurched up out of a dead sleep with the most quizzical look on his face.  Keith moved as quickly as his wobbly legs would allow him and grabbed both the ginger Altean and a trash can before Coran hurled out his guts into the receptacle.  Hunk shook off a sleepy Lance and got his feet, helping Keith escort Coran to the small bathroom.

“I’m fine, lads, I’m…” the man plunged his head towards the toilet, vomiting a greenish colored liquid, “…Quiznak.”

Keith leaned his head against the wall.  He needed to get Coran back to his own domicile, but he didn’t think he could stand straight, let alone help carry the man and further than he had.  As if by magic, the door to his room hissed open and there stood a very shirtless Shiro, his hair tussled and wearing only a pair of black shorts.

“Lance called,” the black paladin read the question on Keith’s face, “Come on Coran.”

“Sorry, Shiro,” Keith murmured, “I’d help but…”

“I’ve got him, buddy,” Hunk smiled, “Go sit down.  We’ll get him set up then I’ll be back.”

Shiro helped Keith back to his seat, the red pilot repeating apologies even as his friend reassured him everything was alright.  As Hunk and Shiro hefted Coran out of the room, Keith watched them go.  That’s when he noticed the ever so subtle nail marks on Shiro’s back.  Well shit.  At least someone on this ship was getting some action.  Pidge sleepily started another movie an Lance dozed as Keith sat with his head in his hands, imagining Allura and Shiro naked, tossing and turning in the sheets.  Allura’s smooth skin, he eyes shut tight and small quick gasps as Shiro thrust into her.  Shiro’s tight arms pinning her down, his eyes full of barely controlled lust, his hips thrusting, nails digging into his back as he drove Keith into oblivion.  Wait a second, where did that last thought come from?  Keith shook his head to try and clear it, but there was the image clear as day.  Shiro looming over him, naked and smiling. 

Keith got up and guzzled a glass of cold water, trying to wash the thought away.  Shiro laying naked in bed, the call from Lance coming in, slipping on a pair of shorts with the idea that he’d return and take them back off.  Waking up next to Allura.  Waking up next to Shiro.  Having lazy morning sex before returning to their duties.  Keith could feel his neglected hormones raging through his body.  When the door hissed, it was a welcomed distraction to see Hunk return.

“Got him all settled in,” the yellow paladin beamed before returning to his place on the couch, “Is that Appleseed?”

“I didn’t know they made a live action ‘till I downloaded it,” Pidge yawned from the floor.

“You doin’ ok?” Hunk whispered to Keith, “You look a little hot there.”

“Actually I’m kinda cold,” Keith tried to will the blush from his cheeks.

“Well grab a blanket and cuddle up, dude!” The larger man laughed.

Keith looked over as Lance curled back in to Hunk, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile.  The blue pilot looked so content, so happy.  He dared a glance up at Hunk as well.  The man’s features were soft and warm, welcoming.  The red pilot grabbed a blanket from the side of the makeshift couch and tossed it over himself.  He paused for a moment before deciding “fuck it” and leaning back into Hunk as well.  The yellow paladin laughed silently before stretching out his arm so Keith could lean on him more comfortably.  Hunk wrapped his arm around the red pilot so his hand rested on Keith’s chest and surprisingly the smaller man found it comforting.  Grabbing up the blanket further, Keith settled in to try and take his mind off his somewhat more private thoughts. 

The problem was his hormones wouldn’t take the hint.  He tried to watch the movie, but every few minutes his mind would drift back to Allura and Shiro, his pants would start to feel tight, then he’d have to talk himself down, and by the time he’d return his focus to the movie he would be totally lost on what was happening.  Then, unexpectedly, Hunk started rubbing his thumb up and down on his chest.  It was an innocent gesture, the sort of thing meant to comfort and soothe.  The only problem was that in Keith’s current state it was sending signals racing straight to his groin. 

Shifting his position a little to alleviate the tension in his pants, Keith silently cursed himself as Hunk’s hand immediately stopped.  He meant to reassure his friend, it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the touch, but when Keith put his hand over top of Hunk’s he just left it there.  Keith felt the yellow pilot’s fingers tense ever so slightly at first, then relax as the red pilot began to rub his thumb absently across the back of his friend’s hand.  It wasn’t long before the larger man returned to idly rubbing his own thumb up and down.

Keith tried to keep his breathing steady, tried to make it all seem normal.  That’s why they’d had this party in the first place.  But the warmth of being so close to another person, the feeling of the hand on his chest, the lack of intimate physical contact made this anything but normal.  Keith started rationalizing it in his head.  It was the alcohol.  Had to be.  And the hormones.  And Hunk wasn’t unattractive by any means.  He was actually pretty cute.  And his hand was so warm.  He was very loving.  He was probably a loving partner in bed. 

Keith glanced at the floor.  Pidge’s glasses were off to the side and her back was rising and falling in a steady rhythm of sleep.  Shifting his eyes, he saw Lance was out too, the blue pilot curled up on the corner away from Hunk.  A subtle look up and Hunk looked wide awake, his eyes on the screen and a small smile on his lips. 

Impulse drove him as Keith ever so slightly tightened his grip on Hunk’s hand and drug it down his chest, large fingers dancing across his stomach before he pushed the large hand against the bulge in his jeans.  Suddenly the yellow pilot went rigid.  Keith nearly panicked, thinking he’d gone too far and pushed way past the line, when Hunk relaxed again, his thumb stroking just under Keith’s bellybutton and his palm flexing ever so slightly around the bulge.   The tightness in his pants grew even as he rocked his hips ever so slightly against the warmth of his friend’s hand, a shuddering exhale coloring his excitement.  Hunk continued to palm at Keith’s growing hardness quietly and the red pilot turned his head into his friend’s chest, his hand slipping up to claw at his own stomach while the other grasped at Hunk’s thigh.

Carefully, Hunk shifted their position so Keith had more of his back against the yellow paladin, his head back against the larger man’s chest and his eyes closed tightly as he rutted into his friend’s hand.  Soon the pressure grew too much and started to hurt, so Keith undid the button on his pants to alleviate the ache he felt.  Hunk slid is warm hand in between Keith’s pants and boxers, a thin layer of fabric between him and the pulsating heat of Keith’s dick.  The red pilot wrapped both his arms around his friend’s bicep while twisting his hips faster, trying to make more of that blessed friction, little desperate breaths puffing from his nose.  Hunk’s other hand appeared on his chin and tilted his head back.  Keith opened his eyes and looked deep into his friend’s watery brown ones before the larger pilot smiled and bent down, connecting their lips as he slid his hand into the smaller man’s boxers and wrapping around the burning flesh of Keith’s dick.

Keith barely kept his moan quiet as he thrust more wildly into Hunk’s hand, breaking from the brief kiss to clutch at Hunk’s arm in desperation.  The red pilot pushed aside the nagging thoughts that lingered in the back of his head.  He wasn’t gay.  He’d never done anything like this with a guy before.  But he’d worry about all of that later.  He was running on pure impulse power now.  His hand reached out and pawed at Hunk’s thigh, words spewing from his lips.

“I wanna suck your dick,” Keith was almost as shocked by his words as Hunk was to hear them.

“Ummm, here?” the yellow paladin tried to keep his voice quiet, though the excitement was evident, “Now?”

“Why not?”

“Because of those two,” Hunk jerked his head towards the two asleep in the room.

“Can we go to your room?” Keith grabbed at Hunk’s bulge for emphasis and pushed his hips into his friend’s hand, “I need it now.”

Hunk hesitated for only a second, “Yeah, ok.”

Keith refastened his pants carefully and the two snuck from the room, avoiding waking up their friends.  Hunk was getting a little obviously nervous as they walked down the corridors leading to his room.  Keith managed to keep his cool, though his dick was straining against his pants.  When they got to his door, Hunk turned immediately, stopping short.

“I-I wasn’t expecting company,” the yellow paladin stalled, “So forgive the messy room.”

“Hunk,” Keith smiled, “I don’t care about the room.”

Hunk nodded dumbly as his door hissed open.  The room was a little cluttered; stacks of books, piles of clothes, a few random boxes, some plants and rocks from different worlds they’d visited.  The bed was unmade but looked clean, several extra pillows and blankets pooled at one end.  Keith turned and found Hunk looking awkwardly around, anywhere but at Keith.  That brought his hormones into check briefly.

“Hunk, if you don’t want to…”

“No, I do!” The yellow pilot reassured, “Sorry, I get nervous and…”

Keith grabbed Hunk’s hand and led him over to the bed quietly, first guiding the larger man down before lying beside him.  Pushing their lips together, Keith slid his hand down Hunk’s stomach and into his loose fitting pants.  The larger man responded with a gasp as he thrust his quickly hardening dick into Keith’s eager hand.  Sitting up, the red paladin moved so he was kneeling over his friend’s waist.  With Keith’s help, Hunk shimmied out of his pants.  Hunk’s cock was thick, not overly big but what it lacked in length it made up for in girth.  Keith pushed away any remaining doubts he had and wrapped his lips around the warm, soft skin.  The other man’s head lulled back and Keith began to lick up and down, swirling his tongue around Hunk’s cock. 

The red pilot soon felt a hand kneading his butt, sliding down to his thigh, and pressing into his bulge.  Stopping for the briefest of seconds, Keith unceremoniously stripped off everything his was wearing before returning to sucking Hunk’s cock.  He jumped as a cool hand tried to wrap around his dangling erection.

“Sorry,” Hunk smiled, “My hands get cold when I’m nervous.”

“Its fine,” Keith panted, “Just surprised me is all.”

Carefully Hunk guided Keith so he was closed to his friend.  After a few pumps, the larger man’s hands seemed to warm up and Keith moaned around the dick in his mouth.  Suddenly his own cock was enveloped in wet warmth and Keith almost shot his load right there as he realized Hunk was sucking him off as well.  Redoubling his efforts, Keith sucked and licked at Hunk’s length while the other man swallowed him deep.  A saliva drenched thumb soon appeared at Keith’s entrance and started making tight little circles around the ring of muscles.  At first Keith’s brain started firing off warning signals, but then his hormones once more grabbed the reigns and shockwaves of pleasure pulsed through his body.  Push back against his friend’s thumb, Keith moaned loudly when the digit pushed in slightly.

“I want you to fuck me,” again Keith was just as shocked at what was coming out of his mouth as his friend was.

“A-alright,” Hunk sounded nervous.

Swinging himself around so he was sitting in Hunk’s lap, Keith tried to line himself up.  Hunk pressed his fingers bruising into the red pilot’s hips.  The pressure against his hole was intense and Keith wanted to feel more, but each time he tried to line himself up he just couldn’t get Hunk’s dick to slide in.  After their fourth attempt, Hunk went completely flaccid and turned away, his cheeks red.

“I-I’m sorry,” the yellow paladin mumbled, “I guess I’m too nervous.”

“Hunk, really, it’s ok,” Keith tried to hide his disappointment, he really didn’t want to get blue-balled like this.

Hunk’s warm hand wrapped around Keith’s dick and it jumped back to life, “But I still want to get you off.”

Keith whimpered and rocked his hips against Hunk as the yellow pilot pumped his cock.  The rocking brought Hunk’s dick back to half-mast and Keith reveled in the feeling of it sliding against his ass.  Soon the pressure was too much and Keith cried out as he shot ropes of hot cum onto Hunk’s hoodie and stomach.  The release was intense and the red pilot felt like his legs had turned to jelly.  Carefully, he slid off the top of his friend.  Hunk removed his hoodie and laid back down with a smile on his face.

“Feel better?”

“I will when I get you off,” Keith moved down the bed so he was positioned between Hunk’s legs.

“You don’t have to…”

Keith didn’t listen, he instead returned to sucking Hunk’s quickly hardening cock.  Hunk began to pant and twist, his fingers lacing through Keith’s dark hair as the red pilot sucked and licked all along his shaft.  Then the larger man started mumbling.

“Mmm…yeah….suck that dick…”

Keith smiled wickedly, responding with some dirty talk of his own, “You like me sucking that dick?”

“Mmm…yeah…” Hunk groaned.

“Maybe next time you’ll fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Hunk growled as Keith returned to sucking his cock, “Gonna fuck you so hard…Mmm…you’re gonna suck my dick, then I’m gonna prop you up against the wall and pound you…yeah…fuck yeah Keith…fuck your ass…fuck I’m gonna cum.”

Hot and tangy liquid filled Keith’s mouth and he swallowed it down quickly, again batting away thoughts that this was not his normal thing.  As Hunk’s breathing returned to normal, Keith laid down next to his friend.  They were quiet for a long time before Hunk finally spoke up.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, “You?”

“Yeah,” Hunk shook his head, “Look about that next time thing…”

“We don’t have to do this again,” the red pilot felt a chill run through him, “It was an impulse.”

“Oh…” Hunk got quiet, “That’s cool.”

“Did you…” Keith started, “We could do this again sometime.”

“I’d like that,” the yellow paladin smiled, “I’d like that.”

Keith shifted in the bed before Hunk grabbed his arm lightly, “Do you wanna stay here tonight?  I mean the others are crashed in your room, so you’re welcome to stay here.”

“Yeah,” Keith settled back down, “Sounds great.”

Hunk pulled a blanket up around them as Keith settled in, his back pressing against Hunk’s warm chest.  Dark thoughts pressed at the edge of his consciousness, but he pushed them off vowing to deal with them later.  The night had been anything but normal, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it became the new normal.


End file.
